mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining in McMMO provides two active abilities and one passive ability. This skill works by using a pickaxe of any type on blocks that provide experience. Proceeding to the next level becomes harder as your level increases. Passive Abilities ''Double Drops'' gathered fastest with a pickaxe'' not sand, dirt or any of that stuff'' :each time you level up in mining you get a '''0.1%' chance of getting 2''' blocks with every mine of a block'' :''for example, a level '''500 miner will have a 50% chance to get a double drop! double drops work on all materials'' Active Abilities Super Breaker :Super Breaker causes you to instantly mine blocks (when there isn't any lag that is) for a period of time depending on your mining level. The length increases by 1 second every 50 levels with a base length of 2 seconds, meaning the length at 1000 mining is 22 seconds. Like all abilities, cool down time is unaffected by your level. To activate this ability, one simply has to right click with a pickaxe in hand and begin mining. This ability also allows you to gain triple drops and effectively doubles the amount of extra drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. It is not always a good idea to be using a pickaxe with low durability with this ability as you may break it, which also does damage to yourself. Blast Mining :Blast Mining is a different kind of mining. Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, you use TNT and Flint & Steel. This ability is activated by crouching and lighting TNT with a flint and steel. The amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, as does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. :Blast Mining Table: Note that normally TNT drops 30% debris. Also, the blast radius of TNT inceases at levels 250, 500, 750, and 1000. Experience Table As usual, these are the default values, which can be altered in the configuration file. Training Methods The Smooth Stone Generator Probably one of the easiest way to level up in this category is the Smooth Stone Generator and then have the stone pushing to you, then tape down left click or hold it down (Please make sure there is an emty space behind the smooth stone) then all you have to do is change picks as it goes (I severely recommend Convenient Inventory which auto-replaces your tool for you after it breaks, or repair your pick for repairing exp!) Coal, Iron, & Redstone The fastest way to train this skill is through mining coal, redstone and iron. These occur frequently on the map, are quite fast to mine, and give a decent amount of Experience Points. It is best to mine with a Diamond Pick as it has the most durability, and is able to mine any block that can reward experience. It is also recommended to level up the Repair Skill along with Mining as it can greatly reduce the amount of materials used on tools. Netherrack Grinding Another method is to mine Netherrack with a high-end pickaxe. Although it does not give much experience, there are vast amounts of it in the Nether and it mines incredibly quickly with a decent pickaxe. You can also train repair by bringing five or so stone pickaxes and mine netherrack until each pick is almost destroyed, then go back and repair each one and continue. Of course, you could always bring an iron block and a supply of cobblestone with you. End Stone Grinding Yet another way is to tape down your mouse and W key in the end. This is somewhat risky due to the side, but if you keep an eye on it, you can grind XP. End Stone gives you 150 XP each, so this method works well if you want to get leveled up. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering